Encouragement From Dad
by Butterfly582
Summary: Sometimes, all we need is some encouragement to get through the hardships of life. A one shot feel good story between Adrien and Gabriel. Please remember to R&R.


**Hi friends, alright I have to confess. I am completely obsessed with Ladybug. I never thought the show would grow on me like it has. But, I love it and I am very excited for season 3 to come out on Netflix. And as anyone knows, I am in love with the relationship between Adrian and his father Gabriel. I was in the mood to write a new story. So, this is just a nice one shot between father and son. Please remember to RR. **

Adrien rode home from school angry. He had not been having a good day. His day had started with an argument with his father about a up coming photo shoot. And then he failed an important math test. Then he had tripped while walking to a table during lunch. And ended up covering the floor with his lunch. Then he was forced to clean it. And was not allowed to get another lunch. Then during P.E, Adrien accidentally hit a girl in the face with a dodge ball. Causing her nose to bleed. Adrien was ready to go home and forget this horrible day.

Once the car was parked. Adrien went right up to his room. And slammed his door so hard. That the sound echoed through the house. Catching the attention of Gabriel, who was in his office. He walked out and over to his assistant Natalie.

"Natalie, what is going on? Is something wrong with Adrien?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not sure, sir. He wouldn't talk to me in the car." Natalie replied.

Gabriel had been feeling a strong negative emotion all day. But, he knew that it was Adrien's emotion he was feeling. And he refused to akumatize his own son. So, he had tried to ignore the feeling. Gabriel finally made his way up to his sons room and just allowed himself in. Where Adrian was throwing homework onto his desk. He whipped around when he heard his door open.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Adrien snapped.

"Watch you tone, boy! I didn't come in here to get attitude from you!" Gabriel replied.

"Then why did you come in here? Not like you care about what's going on with my life!" Adrien snapped.

"Hmm...if I didn't care, then I wouldn't be in here. Why don't you come sit and talk to me." Gabriel replied.

"No! Just get out! I'm busy!" Adrien snapped.

Adrien quickly piped down. Because, his father was giving him a glare. That told him he was on thin ice. So, he finally went and sat by his father on his bed.

"Are you angry about the argument?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, an argument is not how anyone wants to start their day!" Adrian snapped.

"No, it's not, I'm sorry it turned to that. I was just frustrated. And I didn't calm down before I came and spoke to you. That was my fault." Gabriel replied.

"Hmm...it wasn't just that." Adrien said.

"Well, tell me what's going on." Gabriel replied.

"I failed a math test. An important one, and I had studied night and day for that stupid test. And I still couldn't pass it! Then I spilled my lunch on the floor and had to clean it up. And then I wasn't allowed to have another lunch. And then during P.E I hit a girl by accident with a dodge ball and caused her nose to bleed. I was boiling with anger at that point. And I probably shouldn't of been playing dodge ball. But, I was not thinking." Adrien replied.

Gabriel sighed, "I'm sorry about the test. Sometimes even when we try our hardest and still don't get the outcome we wanted. It can be very frustrating. And about the lunch, that was not right of the school to not to give you another lunch. And I agree that if you were angry you shouldn't of been playing dodge ball. It sounds like overall you just had a really bad day." Gabriel replied.

Adrien nodded, "Yeah, and I have been stressed the last few days about that dumb test. And I've had other things going on at school and home. And I-I don't know, it's just gotten to be too much." Adrien replied, as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

He tried to wipe them away before his father saw them. But, Gabriel saw them and he felt sad that his son had been driven to tears with stress. Gabriel knew too well that being fourteen could really suck. Gabriel placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do, son?" Gabriel asked.

"H-Honestly, a h-hug would be great right now." Adrien replied.

Adrien was not sure if his father would comply or not. But, to his surprise, Gabriel stood himself and Adrien up. And then pulled Adrien into a tight hug. Gabriel was willing to do whatever it took to help his son. And he knew that sometimes a hug was all someone really needed.

Adrien wasted no time returning the embrace and then just allowing himself to rest in his father's arms. Between school, home life, and being Cat Noir, life had been very stressful for Adrien. But, being in his fathers arms. Helped calm him down a bit.

"Thank you, father" Adrien said./p

Gabriel sighed, "I'll do whatever it takes to help you in your time of need. I'm sorry life has been so stressful lately. Let's hope it will calm down soon."

"Probably not, I have to re-take that math test. And I'm worried I will fail it again." Adrien replied.

Gabriel gently pulled his son up, so he could look him in the eyes. "You need not to worry, son. I believe you can do this. You just have to work at it. Don't look at the re-take as another chance for you to fail. But, as another chance for you to get it right this time. Trust me, we all have things in life that we have re-do before we get it right."

"Even you, father?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, when I first started out making clothes. It wasn't all smooth sailing. There were many times. That I would work days on end on a piece of clothing. And then I would present it. And it would be shot down. And trust me, the higher ups would fine the tiniest of things to reject whatever it was I turned in. But, I didn't let it stop me. I pushed foreword, I improved over time. And look where I am today. You just have to keep trying. I won't have a son who gives up after only one try. I know you can do whatever you put your mind too, Adrien." Gabriel replied.

Adrien gave a small smile. "Thank you, father, for everything, I will study even more. And I will try to pass the test this time."

Gabriel gave a small smile and a nod of approval.

A few days later, Gabriel was in his office, working at his computer. When Adrien came in and showed him his newest math test. That was marked with a 94.

"I only got four problems out of fifty wrong. So, not an A+, but I didn't fail this time." Adrien said.

Gabriel took the test and smiled. "I'm proud of you, Adrien."

Gabriel was caught off guard, when Adrien hugged him out of the blue. "I couldn't of done this without your encouragement father, thank you."

Gabriel smiled and then hugged his son. "Anytime, my son"

**So, yeah, this was just a quick little feel good story. But, I hope you all still enjoyed it. If you liked it, remember to comment. Until next time, Blessings, Butterfly582! **


End file.
